freddy_fazbearfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game developed by Scott Cawthon. Summary Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic. Development The game was first announced with a teaser that was posted on Scott's website on December 6, 2014. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of a yellow animatronic in disrepair with the words "I'm still here" on the image along with a small 3 in the corner, this image being added on January 2, 2015. The last teaser image he revealed on his website was an image of a box full of parts from the Toy animatronics, parts from some old animatronics, and some other objects, such as a paper plate man. A yellow figure can be seen standing next to the box. The file's name was "whatcanweuse.jpg". On January 26, 2015, Scott released the teaser trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on its Steam Greenlight page, the page also containing various in-game screenshots. The game was officially released on March 2nd, 2015 - first, as a demo given out to Let's Players on Twitch.tv and YouTube, then hours later as a full game available to the public. History ** On January 3rd, the "offline" image was replaced with a picture of a deteriorated animatronic suit's face looking out from the darkness with the accompanying text, "I am still here." ** On January 14th, the deteriorated animatronic image was replaced with a picture of the Animatronics' empty heads, including the Paper Plate Man, inside a box. A big, red "3" is seen above them. When the image is brightened, one can see the full deteriorated animatronic from the first teaser image to the right of the box. ** On January 26, after the trailer's release, Scott replaced the image on his website with a black image with very light text that reads "He always does". ** On February 3, an image on Scott's website appeared to have a map on it with an icon that reads "YOU" and an arrow across from said icon. ** On March 1, the image was changed once more on Scott's website of an image of Balloon Boy that reads "Guess Who?" with a faded 10 on the bottom left hand side. ** On March 2, Scott released another image of Chica and Foxy that reads "It's all in your mind". *** On this same day, Scott released a demo to a number of Let's Players on YouTube and Twitch. Hours later, the full game was officially released to the public.